


Letters from the beyond.

by Babwedges



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babwedges/pseuds/Babwedges
Summary: Max writes a note that wasn't meant to be seen by anyone. Especially David.





	1. A letter that was never mean to be seen.

"The sun was setting on our fun day in the sun here on Lake Lilac, as our campers and hard working camp counselors spend the evening relaxing and enjoying the-"

"Jesus Christ, how gay are you, David?"

Max rolled his eyes at David as he gulped down his melted marshmallows, licking the stick after.

"Max! What have I told you about using gay as an insult!"

"Shut the fuck up David, no one cares."

Max stood up, motioning for Nikki and Neil to follow suit.

"Heyyyy! Language."

"Suck a dick."

David sighed in exasperation at the trio, before muttering to Gwen that he was going to bed.

"Max, what the fuck have you done??"

Max looked up in confusion.

"You broke David!!"

"It's not my fault he's so difficult!!" Max argued.

"He's trying Max. He's fucking trying. And if that's not enough for you then you can suck my ass because the only person who cares is you. Maybe you should stop being such a selfish, stuck up little fucker and think of someone else for a change? Or maybe you could thank him for all the nice things he's done for you. Now, I'm sorry that you don't get along with your parents, I'm sorry that they sent you to camp to get away from you or whatever but dont push away the people who are trying to help you. Or you'll find yourself left with no one. Is that clear?"

Max hesitated. Gwen didn't understand, no one did. Not David not his parents not even Nikki and Neil. So what if David does care? He clearly doesn't care enough. Maybe Max should push every one away because maybe that would be best for everyone. Because it would mean he wouldnt have to deal with people and people wouldnt have to deal with him. Maybe that was fair. He was a dick to everyone, that wasn't fair on them. But he couldn't help it. He didn't know any better. He hated camp. But he hated home more. Maybe he just hated everything and everyone because he doesn't belong. Maybe he doesn't want to live in a world where he doesn't belong. Maybe this world would be better without him...

"Whatever." Was his response. "C'mon Nikki, Neil."

"Um...actually, Max. We kinda want to stay here." Nikki said.

"Not that blowing things up when you're upset isn't fun, because it is it's just...we kinda want to chill here for a while. I mean, if that's okay?" Neil added.

Max looked in horror at his two traitors. Great. That's great. It seemed everyone had something better to do than be with him. He didn't need them. He didn't need anyone. He was gonna do it on his own, a lone wolf, condemned to remain alone forever. 

"Fuck you." He hissed before walking off into the dark.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'I never gave much thought as to how I would die." Max wrote, 'But I figure that dying because no one would miss me seems like a good enough reason to go. My parents don't care. I hate them both. I'm so scared to go home after camp. I'm scared of what they will do to me. To each other. Scared of what they will say. I'm scared they'll lock me in my room again. I might bitch about camp. But really, it's not that bad. I wish I could stay here forever, well, I guess that shows how much I dont want to go home. And now, I guess I wont have to. I'll never have to go home again. This can be my home, if I come back as a ghost. To be honest, I think I'd prefer it if I was just faced with eternal nothing-ness. I deserve it.

~Max'

Max put down his pen. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. But he couldn't. He didn't deserve to cry. He stood up and walked towards the flap of his tent, turning back to look at it one last time. He stepped outside into the bright sunshine, and walked straight into David. He panicked, shoving the paper in his pocket.

"David..." He might as well apologise to him. It couldn't hurt for the last thing he would ever say to David to be something nice. "I..." Fuck it, nothing was worth this pain. "I'm going for a walk."

"Actually Max, I need to talk to you. Come with me." 

David held out his hand, pulling it back in when he saw Max's disgusted face. They walked in silence towards the councelors cabin. David shut the door behind them as max plopped into Gwen's bed.

"Max...are you...happy here?"

Max felt his heart plummet to his shoes. His throat went dry as he coughed, the words,

"What...what do you mean?"

"I want you to be happy Max. If you'd be happier at a different camp or with a different counsellor, I guess I'd be willing to let that happen. I'd be upset, sure. But as long as you're happy...?"

Unsure what to say to this, Max responded with,

"Nah, I'm okay. You're okay." 

David smiled widely, and held out his arms for a hug. Max felt compelled to hug him so took the paper out if his pocket and stuffed it under Gwen's pillow. They embraced in an awkward hug before David pulled away, trying to hide his tears, and failing. 

"You're...a good kid, Max. C'mon. Let's go get some ice cream!"

They left the cabin and walked towards the mess hall and, as he was enjoying his ice cream, Max forgot all about his note. Until the next day...


	2. A lie that was never meant to be told.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki is gone for most of the day, then comes back, crying. What's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, sorry. Hoping to upload later today.
> 
> Enjoy!!

The next day, Neil awoke to a strange scratching sound coming from inside his tent. He sat up sharply and reached out for anything he could use as a weapon. His fingers grasped around something metal and, without looking to see what it was, he jumped up and began to beat the fuck out of whatever was in his tent.

"Ow! Mother fucker! Neil! Ow! Stop it's Max you dumb dipshit!!" 

Neil dropped what appeared to be a frying pan and went to help his friend.

"Jeez sorry Max. I thought you were, like, a bear or something. Although...your hair does make you look a bit like a bear...and you ALWAYS ware that jumper...are you involved in some kind of dare?"

Max rolled his eyes and replied, "no dipshit I just have good fashion sense." before getting up and walking out of the tent, Neil followed after getting changed.

Max sat alone at a breakfast bench in the mess hall. He could either sit with Ered, Nurf and space kid, with Nerris, Harrison and Preston or alone. On any other day, he would come in with Neil and join Nikki who would either be waiting excitedly at their table or would've cried herself to sleep in their tent with them. David had insisted that Nikki have a separate tent instead of sharing with the boys, but late at night, Nikki would crawl into their tent and fall asleep snuggled up next to Neil. She often couldn't sleep or had bad dreams so cried herself to sleep, something that Neil promised didn't wake him up, he was lying. He didn't mind being woken up in the night by Nikki. It was sort of a tradition. Plus, Neil felt comforted by Nikki's presence and was sad they couldn't stay this way forever. 

But this was no normal day. Nikki hadn't come into their tent last night, she was not waiting excitedly at the breakfast table and she did not take part in any of the morning events. 

This made Max worry. He knew what he'd planned to do that night, what if she had done the same? What if she had gone through with it? What if she was gone? 

To his relief, she returned shortly after lunch, with red, dulled eyes, and even her hair had drooped. 

"Nik'? What happened to you?" Max rushed over to her side.

"Nothing it's fine I just-"

"Nikki!" Neil raced over, enveloping her in a giant hug. They pulled away and Nikki laughed.

"What was that for?" She asked.

Neil blushed a deep shade of red before replying "I was really worried about you. What happened, are you okay?"

Nikki nodded. The pair hugged again while Max stood to the side, feeling guilty. Hugging her should've been the first thing he did. But he didn't. She deserved at least one sign of affection, especially if she had attempted what he thought she had. She would've been surprised if Max had hugged her, that's just not who he was. 

'But how can you know who you are til you know what you want which you don't so, which do you pick?' Max thought.

"Max? Max are you even listening to me?" Neil snapped his fingers in front of Max's face.

"What...?" 

"David wants to see us. Now. It sounds urgent. We should go."

Max nodded and walked towards the camp counselor cabin.


	3. A life he never thought he could have.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David confronts Max about the note and everyone cries. Fun times.

David, Gwen, Max, Neil and Nikki sat on David's bed in the counselors cabin. David cleared his throat and began to talk.  
"Max, last night, when Nikki was...um...looking for her pet furry in the bin, she found a piece of paper. On this piece of paper was some very scary things that you had written. A suicide note? Max, I had no idea that you wanted to take your own life. Why you didn't think to talk to one of us about this I don't understand but I do understand that this is a scary topic. I do understand that all your problems seem like life or death but I promise you, they're not. Whatever it is that makes you think these things, makes you want to kill yourself, please talk to me about them. I'm always here for you. And I'll listen. I understand that you don't want to go home? I can talk to your parents, social services, police, whatever it takes to get you away from those people because what they're doing is wrong and you deserve better. You deserve happiness, Max. And you will find it. I promise you. I'll help you find it. And I won't stop trying until you have it. Okay?"

Max silently nodded, tears streaming down his face. He pulled David into a hug, pulled away and looked around to see everyone else in the room was crying too. For once, he was not alone.


	4. Max is about to get something he never thought he could have.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and David are such a cute couple. (I can't write romantically lol)   
> Enjoy!

"Hey, David?" Gwen was sat on the edge of her bed, watching David work.  
"Mmhmm?" David hummed in reply as he sorted through some papers on his desk.  
"Is Max gonna be okay?"  
David looked up in surprise at Gwen's question. He walked over to her and knelt down next to the bed, taking her hand.   
"He'll be okay, Gwen. It's okay. I'll be here I'll make sure he's okay."  
Gwen nodded. "What about after camp?"  
David bit his lip, dropping her hand, standing up and pacing the room.   
"I don't know Gwen...I don't know. But it will be okay I promise."  
Gwen nodded again, standing up and joining David at the window, where he was watching Max, Nikki and Neil set fire to ants using matches.   
"Are you gonna be okay? You know, with me leaving for a while."   
David didn't respond.  
"You'll have to watch the kids on your own for a while. You'll be okay right?"   
Still no reply.  
"David? I'm sorry to do this to you but I'll be back soon. You'll be okay with out me for a few days...right?"  
"Of course. I'm going to check on the kids."  
"David..." Gwen placed her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, turned away from the window and walked out of the cabin towards the mess hall. Gwen sighed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"As I'm gonna be gone for a while, I've made you a bowl of rules," Gwen explained. The campers were all crowded around a table in the mess hall. Gwen held in her hands a large plastic bowl full of small pieces of paper. She took one out and read it. "For example, "Nikki, dont do that" is for all the time where as "Nurf, don't throw those potatoes" is just for meals. Clear?" The campers groaned but nodded anyway. They would all miss Gwen, more than they would've liked to admit. Especially David.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Are you okay about me leaving?" Gwen asked uncertainly.  
"Yes." Came David's sort reply. They were in their cabin the morning of Gwen's trip.  
"It's only for a few days, I'll be back before you'll even have a chance to miss me." She reassured him.   
"I know."  
"You sure you're okay?" She questioned, knowing what his answer would be.   
"Yes, why?"  
"You asked the clerk at the store if damage repair shampoo also works on emotions." She gave him a look that said 'stop-being-a-dick-and-tell-me-what's-wrong'   
"Well...I'm gonna miss you. That's all."  
Gwen closed her eyes and felt David reach down her throat, rip out her heart and smear it all over her life. Then she opened her eyes again and she was back in her cabin where David stood, looking like a wounded puppy, by the door.   
"I'm sorry." The pair heard a car horn beep from outside. "That's my cue." Gwen laughed. She accepted David's hug, walked out of the door with her suitcase and never looked back. David cried himself to sleep that night, fearing to never see her again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"How are the kids?"  
"Good...good..." David held the phone between his shoulder and his cheek as he balanced three plates of QMs famous mashed potato and brought them over to Nikki, Max and Neil.  
"How's Max?" Gwen's voice blasted into David's ear.   
"He's good. He's with me, do you want to say hi?"  
"No! God no! I don't want that little shit to think I care or anything." David smiled to himself, to which Max asked him what he was smiling at. He ignored the question and walked away from the table.   
"And how are you doing?" Gwen asked.   
"Well...I'm doing just fine."  
"Really?"  
"No. I lied. I'm dying inside."  
David could practically feel her smiling through the phone.  
"Me too..." She whispered. David felt his heart leap and his breath stop.   
"Sorry Davey, I have to go. See you soon!"  
"What do you mean? You're not back for another three days so you've still-" David heard the click as the call ended. He shrugged and shoved the phone in his pocket. He only had a moment to think about it before he was back, doing his job.  
"Space kid, don't eat that! It's not space food!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"And that, kids, is how to light a fire without, and I repeat, WITHOUT using gasoline. Got it, Max?"  
Max rolled his eyes but nodded none the less.   
"Now, putting out a fire is easy you just simply take a bucket of water or a hose or whatever you can find and-"  
The door to the mess hall slammed open and in walked Gwen. "WHAT UP MOTHER FUCKERS?" She screamed.  
"Ohmygod Gwen?! You're back early! You just ruined my presentation which I have been practising for weeks, but I'm so glad!!"  
He wrapped her in a warm hug, which all the campers responded with "AAAWWW".  
Gwen just rolled her eyes but David blushed a deep shade of red.   
"Right imma go unpack then I have presents for everyone!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"The kids all missed you." David told Gwen that night in their cabin.   
"Nah. They only say that so I buy them gifts when I come back." Gwen laughed.   
"They did!" David argued, smiling.   
Gwen was lying on her bed in the corner, staring up at the ceiling while David watched her from the middle of the room.   
"I mean, I guess it's easier for them because they're away from their families and most of them are here because their families dont...can you smell smoke?" Asked Gwen.   
"On it!" Cried David, racing out the cabin towards the smell. About thirty seconds after he left, in stepped Max.   
"Dont bother knocking it's okay." Gwen said sarcastically after Max strolled in without permission.  
"Haha. I missed you too." Max responded, just as sarcastically.   
"What do you want, Max?"  
"Nothing...I just...happened to go through your personal property and find your journal." Gwen sat up and glared down Max.   
"What?" She hissed.  
"Calm down, I only read it and I'm now going to threaten you that I'll tell all the other campers what it says."  
Gwen lay back down on the bed.  
"I don't care." She laughed.   
"Okay then...but I'm sure you'd care if I told...hmm...I dont know...David?"  
Gwen froze.  
"You wouldn't..." She whispered.  
"Oh, I would."  
"Oh my god Max no please don't. I'll do whatever you want please." Gwen begged, something that rarely happened.  
"Woah, you caved easily, this must mean a lot to you."  
"What do you want?"  
"I want you to tell David. And I want you to let me help."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. A chance to fit in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max forms a plan...
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted in AGES I've been really busy with personal stuff. Anyways, enjoy!!

"You want US to help YOU?" Erin screeched.  
Max, Nikki, Neil and the flower scouts were gathered around a whiteboard, covered with scribbled words and pictures.   
"Basically...yeah."  
"And why should we help you?" Tabbii asked.  
Max sighed in exasperation.  
"Because you known what you're doing with this kind of thing. We don't. You're girls. We're not."  
Nikki piped up, "I'm a girl!"  
"Sure." Was Neil's response, to which Nikki rolled her eyes.  
"Fine. We'll help you. But what's in it for us?" Sasha questioned.  
Neil picked up a whiteboard pen and wrote his answer on the board, reading it out loud.  
"A week supply of marshmallows."   
"Actually, I'm a vegan and I only eat food that is 100% completely-"  
"Shut up Tabbii!"  
"Sorry Sasha."  
"Fine. We'll help you. Step one- build a tent. Step two- fill the tent with roses and chocolates and candles. Step three- get Gwen and David in the tent together, they'll bond and realisr how much they love each other. Simple."  
Max and Neil exchanged a worried glace. It seemed like a bit of a risky plan to Max. So much could go wrong and honestly, it didn't sound like Gwen and David would fall for it.  
"Uh...Sasha?" Erin asked. "This sounds a bit...a bit..."  
"Stupid." Neil finished. That's never gonna work in a million years. Why did we ask for your help?? Piss off ypu glower girls."  
Sasha made a disgusted noise, but walked away from the group anyway, Erin trailing behind. Before walking away with them, Tabbii grabbed Neil's hand and whispered  
"Call me."  
before Erin and Sasha dragged her away. The wood was silent for a few seconds before a loud chorus of,  
"Seriously Tabbii, what the FUCK??" Could be heard, sending animals running and causing Gwen to look up from her stack of paper work.  
"What was that?" David asked. Gwen shrugged, "Probably just the kids." David nodded and watched Gwen doodle swirls on her paper instead of actually completing the work. He hesitated before asking, "Are you...okay?"  
Gwen just shrugged again so David continued.  
"It's just...you've been quiet lately. You sure nothing's wrong...?"  
"Well..."   
David looked up at his co counselor's voice.   
"You can tell me." David urged. Gwen put down her papers and pen and sat on her bed sighing.  
"What's wrong?"  
"What's right?!" She cried, throwing herself on the bed and sobbing quietly into her pillow. David moved calmly to his coworkers side.   
"Hey, it's okay." Gwen sat up and buried her head in David's shoulder. "Just breathe, you're okay."  
After a few minutes, Gwen stood up.   
"I better...um...check on the kids." She mumbled before walking out of the cabin. David was left alone on her bed.  
"Did you do it?" Max hissed.  
"No." Gwen sighed. "I couldn't."  
Max grinned. "Leave it to me..."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was bored so I write this. Kinda depressing lol sorry. Thinking of turning this into a camp camp series. Just need to find time to write.
> 
> Enjoy!! (or try to)


End file.
